Lover I Don't Have To Love
by dejectedxangel
Summary: Seto Kaiba, 22 years old, owner of Kaiba Corp, a giant mansion for a home, all the money in the world and a growing brother... but something's missing.
1. Chapter 01

"Lover I Don't Have To Love" by dejectedxangel

Disclaimer: All characters from Yu-Gi-Oh don't belong to me, but rather to their proper owners. Also, the title "Lover I Don't Have To Love" and the song itself both belong to the band Bright Eyes. They rock.

Author's Note: I was lying down late at night with my CD player set on RANDOM and it came to "Lover I Don't Have To Love" by Bright Eyes. I'd been thinking about Seto Kaiba (one of my anime guy crushes) and when the song came on, it kind of clicked with me. So here we go ^_^ Enjoy it, please, and R+R 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

__

I picked you out

Of a crowd and talked to you.

Said I liked your shoes,

You said, "Thanks, Can I follow you?"

So it's up the stairs, 

And out of view. No prying eyes.

I poured some wine.

I asked your name; 

You asked the time.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

It was late. Looking at his watch, he figured it was about 10 p.m. or so… not that it mattered, for he didn't really sleep anyway. In fact, he'd been there since 3 a.m. to work on some blueprints he'd thought up at home. He made his way into his 2004 SC430 Silver Lexus, placing his briefcase in the trunk and taking a seat in the driver's seat. He pulled out of the amply spaced parking space set apart especially for him and nodded at the guard who lifted the gate for him at the exit.

"Good night, Mr. Kaiba." He said, offering him a smile and a curt nod. Kaiba didn't respond, however, but drove off into the nearly empty street. 

Seto Kaiba, 22 years old, owner of Kaiba Corp, one of the most powerful corporations in the world with the most advanced technology in holographic design. He had a giant mansion with hundreds of rooms and all the money in the world, so to speak. His younger brother had grown maturer since he'd entered his teenage years and didn't need Seto to protect him anymore. The younger Kaiba spent more time out with his friends and with a girl he'd been going out with for a year now. Seto couldn't seek companionship in his brother anymore and the house seemed so quiet. Within the depths of his mind, he felt an emptiness that he tried to drown out with working long hours, but once those hours were over it just crept back up again.

"I need a drink," Kaiba muttered. He'd been driving for a few minutes now and found himself in a part of the city he never visited. It was brightly lit by the lights coming from a nearby club. Figuring it must have a bar, Kaiba parked and entered the club, sure that no one would recognize him.

He passed groups of people, mostly his age and younger. He spotted the bar at the end of the room and made his way through the crowd, shoving past half-drunk guys and their girlfriends. The upbeat music was too intoxicating for them, however, and they dismissed it as if it never happened. They continued dancing in various ways as Kaiba looked at them disgustedly. 'Fools…' he thought to himself as he sat at a barstool.

The barkeep asked him for a drink and he asked for a vodka martini.

"I'm sorry, but we just ran out of vodka. I'll go out back and bring out some more, if you're willing to wait…" asked the female barkeeper, flashing him a dazzling smile. He nodded and she left through the door on her side of the bar. Not sure how long she would take, he decided to look around.

The lights in the club were multi-colored, shedding rainbows on the many dancers. Mostly everyone had come there to dance and drink, but the regular beer was kept separate from the bar, where the stronger drinks were served. The bar wasn't as fruity as the rest of the club and actually had a classy style to it. It was nearly empty with the exception of a couple of other men who sat two seats from Kaiba. They looked like businessmen, but their sinister smiles as they watched the younger females in the crowd said otherwise. Seto took note of it, then looked out at the dancers.

A girl started walking out of the crowd, her smile fading as she left her friends and approached the bar. She glanced at the two remaining seats and at the rest of the people. The two businessmen snickered at her, sending a slight chill down her spine. She took the seat next to Kaiba, feeling she'd be safer with him.

Seto turned and glanced at the girl who'd just taken the seat next to him. His eyes roamed to her face first, taking in her features. She was fair skinned with what appeared to be hazel eyes. Her auburn hair with streaks of black was tied back in a bun and held up by red chopsticks. Two thick hair bangs hung at the sides of her face, bringing out more the color of her eyes. Her lips were luscious shade of dark red, providing a contrast with her light skin. His eyes then roamed down her neck to her clothes. She wore a black halter-top with a white, unbuttoned blouse over it, making her sexy yet presentable. The top stopped a couple of inches above her navel, exposing the belly ring she possessed. To complete the outfit, she wore a short, black Dickies skirt and black converse shoes. Kaiba's eyes rested on her legs… those long, slender and smooth looking legs.

"Sir, I've got the vodka. What was that order you wanted, again?" asked the barkeeper and he quickly turned towards her, ordering a vodka martini. She nodded, prepared his drink and set it before him, then turned to help the businessmen. Seto took a sip of his drink then stared at the glass. He didn't know for how long she'd been staring at the girl and took a few moments before turning to look at her to see if she'd noticed. To his surprise, she was just staring down at the bar, drowning in her own thoughts. The barkeeper returned and stopped in front of the girl. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you there before." The girl looked up dejectedly but gave a small smile.

"It's alright."

"So what'll it be, hun?" she asked, flashing her a smile as well. 'Wonder if they pay her to smile at people…' Seto wondered as he took another sip from his martini. The girl paused for a moment then glanced at Seto's glass.

"Whatever he's having," she said. She wasn't much of a drinker, but tonight she didn't care. When her drink arrived, she smiled at the barkeep and took the glass in hand. "To faded dreams and broken promises…" she muttered to herself as she drank from the glass. Kaiba had heard her, however, and looked up at her after having returned to looking at her legs. The girl had noticed, however, and turned and looked at him quizzically.

"I like your shoes," Kaiba said smoothly, looking into her eyes. He penetrated her hazel eyes with his deep blue ones. He finished his drink as she finished hers. When she reached into her skirt pocket for money, Kaiba shook his head and placed some money on the bar. 

"Thanks… um…" she looked at him, not knowing his name. He thought it over for a second, deciding that he didn't want his name associated with places like this, he gave her his first name.

"Seto."

"Nice to meet you. I really appreciate you paying for my drink…" she said, looking up at him. Their eyes locked for a moment until the two creepy businessmen started moving down two seats to sit with her. They looked at her, grinning like mad men drunk on lust. She felt that chill run down her spine again and looked up at Kaiba with hopeful eyes.

"Can I follow you?" He glanced at the two creeps and nodded. She stood up and he offered her his arm, which she took with much gratitude. He looked around the club for somewhere they might go, until he saw the staircase. He walked over and met eyes with a large man guarding the stairs and reached into his pocket then placed a bill in his hand. The man gave him a key labeled 3A and let them pass. 

They made their way up the stairs as she kept clinging to his arms. The two businessmen from the bar had actually stood up and followed them to the staircase. They were about to go right up the stairs until the guard blocked their way. Being denied, they went back to the bar reluctantly, mentioning that there were other girls at the club.

Seto unlocked the door labeled 3A. The room had a large glass window which let the moonlight come through. There were candles everywhere and a table set up by the window with a bottle of wine with two glasses. 'I see how the bar makes its money…' Seto thought to himself, smirking at the romantic setting. The candles were scented of cherry and the moonlight fell right on the table with the wine. 'Romance is for fools… absolute fools.' He thought, then looked at the girl he had at his arm. She'd been resting her head on his shoulder as she examined the room. 'She must be ill.' he thought and took her to the table. She sat down across from him, smiling placidly at him. 

"I told you my name, now what's yours?" he asked smoothly, not using the harsh tone he used at work. He poured some wine into both cups, placing one in front of her and one in front of himself. He usually wasn't the one serving, but he figured if he wasn't being himself that night then he shouldn't act like himself either.

"I'm sorry…" she said and brought the drink to her lips, "my name's Holly." She said then drank deeply from the cup. She found the wine's taste soothing as it went down her throat and mingled with the traces of vodka. She closed her eyes for a minute, enjoying the small dizziness that was kicking in. Holly wasn't much of a drinker, but when she did drink the alcohol had a stronger affect on her. "To faded dreams and broken promises." she spoke out, drinking a slight bit more from the cup. 

"Faded dreams and broken promises?"

"Yes, very much so." she replied, smiling at him. She poured herself some more wine while Kaiba looked on in surprise. She'd already finished her first cup while he had barely drunk from his own. As she started drinking from her cup as if it were the last drink she'd ever get, Kaiba looked on unsure of what to think. Part of him wanted to laugh at the foolish girl who was drinking her problems away in front of a stranger yet another part of him felt…. Pity? No… it couldn't be… Seto Kaiba never felt pity for anyone. He drank deeply from his cup and placed it on the table. He noticed that she'd done the same while he'd been thinking but now had her face buried in her hands. He stood up and made his way around the table then placed his hands on her shoulders. He squeezed them gently and worked his way up to her neck. Slowly but surely, she brought her hands away from her face and looked up at him. Her tears had stopped coming and her eyes had resumed their hazel color. She stood up and hugged him, resting her head on his chest. Almost instinctively, his arms came around her and held her tightly against himself.

In his complex mind, a harsh voice screamed at him. 

__

'WHAT ARE YOU DOING? You're SETO KAIBA yet here you are in a club in the middle of the night with some demented girl you don't even know in your arms! Get OUT while you still can! Just leave her and never see her again!' the voice raged on. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
_Now it's two o'clock._

The club is closed,

We are up the block.

Your hands are on me,

Pressing hard against your jeans,

Your tongue in my mouth, 

Trying to keep the words from coming out,

You didn't care to know

Who else may have been you before.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

He started letting go but as he did, she brought her right hand to his chest and started stroking it feverishly, looking up at him with a dazed look in her eyes. He'd seen that look before in other girls… of course he had. He was twenty two, but he wasn't inexperienced… he'd needed to satisfy his needs from time to time and he'd seen the same rabid look in other women too. Yet those times he'd meant to toy with the women… this time this one was coming on to him all on her own. 

"Holly, I.." but he was cut off by her lips pressing against his. Her left hand was tracing along up and down his spine, her right hand sneaking up the back of his neck and stroking his hair. He closed his eyes, enjoying the attention but opened them when he felt her tongue part his lips and slip into his mouth. Right at that moment, his hands went to her waist and pushed her back. She looked up at him, hurt.

"Let's go to my place.." he said and she smiled. He wrapped one arm around her waist and they headed towards the door, down the stairs and out into his car.


	2. The Morning After

"Lover I Don't Have To Love" by dejectedxangel

Chapter 02

Disclaimer: All characters from Yu-Gi-Oh are property of their rightful owners. Any song lyrics I might include here belong to their rightful owners, as they will be labeled. "Lover I Don't Have To Love" belongs to Bright Eyes. I think that pretty much covers it all -(//)_(//)-

Author's Note: Ah, thanks for reviewing. I really wasn't thinking about continuing the story… figured I'd leave it to the readers' imaginations ~_~ But no, it's another lonely weekend and I have nothing else to do so might as well. I guess listening to "Change" by Deftones adds to it too…. Eh heh heh… ^^; Enjoy and please review!

* * *

__

I want a lover I don't have to love

I want a girl who's too sad to give a fuck

* * *

Kaiba stared straight ahead as he unparked his car and made his way down the street. The girl next to him didn't bother to put on her seatbelt, but rather found it more comfortable to lean against him, unrestricted by the belt. She let her hand roam in circles on his chest as he drove, gazing at him with those hazel eyes of hers. Slowly she let that hand trace down his chest and stop at his stomach, where it lingered, tracing circles with her delicate fingers. She smiled, noticing how the closer she got to his pants, the faster he'd drive. 

Kaiba tensed up when she started moving her hand below his stomach, onto his lap and back up again. He held a firm grip on the wheel with his left hand as his right hand reached out towards her, stroking her hair and neck. In a matter of minutes, he'd arrived at the Kaiba mansion. He let her go reluctantly as he pressed a button by the radio, which caused the door to the garage before him to open.

The whole time they didn't speak a single word. They were driven by desire with a power so strong that what happened afterwards was a blur. 

__

Blink. They were out of the car. 

__

Blink. He was carrying her up the stairs while she kissed his neck hungrily. 

__

Blink. They were at the door of his room.

For brief moments, Holly's eyes took in the mansion and it's contents. In her drunken state, she was too dazed to make out the letters engraved on nearly everything. She didn't care now, however, as she followed Seto. All she wanted was to have him with her in the closest way a guy could get to a girl, in her opinion. Seto quickly placed his hand upon a blue screen that was next to the door. A yellow line beamed down then up, followed by a silent beep as the door opened. His hand then went around the girl's waist as he led her in, making sure the door locked itself behind him.

Seto smirked as he looked at the girl who stood before him. He brought her close to himself, his hand creeping from her lower back, up her neck and to her hair. He slowly pulled out the two chopsticks that held up her auburn hair with black streaks. Her hair came cascading down, proving to be longer than it looked. It reached a bit beyond her shoulders and covered a part of her face. She stood there, standing perfectly still before him. 

'So innocent looking…' he thought to himself, the angry voice inside his mind being long gone the moment she started touching him in the car. His hand reached and tucked her hair behind her ear then lingered a bit, tracing down her ear and neck. He grasped her chin and tilted it upwards for their eyes to meet, then leaned in and kissed her on the lips once they did. She closed her eyes and her hands went around him, stroking his back firmly but gently. 

Her eyes snapped open when one of his hands roamed down her side and gripped her thigh… hard. She broke off the kiss to look at the young man who'd held her so gently a while ago to find a sinister looking one. His gentle smile had faded and he glared at her yet retained a smirk. 'Let the games begin…' Kaiba thought to himself as he shoved her onto the bed and pinned her arms above her head.

She let out a sharp gasp as the pain her arms began. He slowly lowered himself onto her, causing her to be immobile with his weight on hers. Her breathing quickened a bit as for a moment she thought she might be in danger. He leaned in and kissed her softly before, only to then bite her lip hard as he pulled away. His teeth had managed to break the sensitive flesh and Holly could taste the blood coming from her lip. She didn't know what to do…

He did, however, and started kissing the crook of her neck. He could feel her start to relax underneath him, which only encouraged him more. He concentrated on her neck, giving special attention to the areas, which aroused small moans of pleasure from his prey. 

'Prey,' he thought as he kissed her neck and drowned himself in the scent of her perfume, 'she's just prey. Nothing more… just prey..' . Yet something in the back of his mind wasn't quite so sure. He dismissed it and soon let go of her hands as he let his own roam up and down her sides. He felt he had all the control, as he usually did with others, and thus just did whatever he felt like…until he felt her hands on him.

Holly let one hand reach around his waist and pull him onto her, her other hand stroking his hair softly. She could feel him hard against her leg and started rubbing her leg against him while wrapping her other leg around his own. Seto let out a small moan as he leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Slowly the hand behind his head came towards his chest, pushing him slightly. He obliged, turning over and lying down fully on his back. He looked up at her, amused, and watched her work.

* * *

Seto opened his eyes, feeling as if he were in an unfamiliar place. As he stirred, he felt satin sheets against his legs, knees and… He blinked, realizing he was devoid of clothing. He couldn't remember much of the night before but all he thought about at the moment was how well rested he felt. Yet there was something different…

He closed his eyes, smiling. 'I don't spend enough time in it…' he thought with a smirk, then wondered how long he'd been at home. As his left hand explored the dark blue satin sheets, it came upon…._hair?_

He opened his eyes and carefully turned around to see what his hand had reached. Curled up in a ball was a girl with auburn hair with black streaks and fair skin. Seto tilted his head and looked at her, confused. As he turned around, he felt a sharp pain in his right arm. Alarmed, he looked and saw that it was being held back to the bed by what seemed to be a rolled up…_blouse?_

Slowly his memory of the previous night started returning to him. He remembered going to the club, getting a drink, meeting a girl… he remembered pretending to be with her so the two perverts at the bar wouldn't harm her… he remembered the room, the drive… 

'…shit…' he thought to himself. The harsh voice from the night before returned, louder than ever in his mind.

'_SETO KAIBA! Look at what you've gotten yourself into! Thought you could indulge in someone and get away with it, did you? Fix it! Now!'_ the voice raged on as a headache took its toll. Kaiba reached for his head then lay back down in bed, thinking about what to do. He figured if he was quick, he could sneak out of the room and have her taken home by a guard who would make sure she didn't remember anything. On the other hand, he figured he could just explain to her it was all a big misunderstanding…

A soft hand he hadn't realized was on his thigh started moving up his side and around to the front, finally resting on his chest. Kaiba turned to find the girl awake, those brilliant hazel eyes of hers on him. Seeing as how he held his head, she got closer to him and rested her head on his chest, moving her hand up to his cheek 

"Good morning, love.." she said, giving him a small smile. She nuzzled her head against his neck and stroked his cheek just a bit. Kaiba's made its way down her neck, resting on her lower back without his conscious permission. She purred and licked his neck lightly, bringing him to his senses. She felt him tensing up and sat up on the bed, using the sheet to cover her exposed chest. "Something wrong?" she asked, looking him innocently in the eyes. He stayed quiet for a few moments, staring at the bed, then followed the sheets past her body to meet her eyes.

"This wasn't how I meant for things to happen, Holly." He took a few moments to let the words sink in but was surprised that she kept her calm composure. "I don't know how to put this bu-" but her finger on his lips cut him off.

"I understand…" she said, giving him a small smile.

"You do?"

"What happened here stays here, no strings attatched, right?" she asked, her small smile fading and her eyes looking less than brilliant. Kaiba nodded dumbly and looked at her partly in amazement and partly in relief.

(A/N: This being partly because if it were other women, they might've asked him for money in exchange for their silence and such. Remember, he's SETO KAIBA. This could ruin everything for him.)

She stood up, letting the sheets drop, and walked around the room picking up her things. She was oblivious to his staring at her naked body as she collected her belongings and began dressing. Kaiba's eyes roamed up up and down her body, getting a last glimpse at the girl he had in his arms earlier. He narrowed them as he noticed a few bite marks on her legs. As he inspected them closer, he noticed she actually had them all over the place, but the darker ones were on his neck. He closed his eyes, trying to organize his thoughts. 'Did we really get out of hand like that?' he thought to himself, trying to remember the past events. A tugging feeling at his arm made him open his eyes again.

The girl was blushing slightly as she untied him from the bed. She took the now wrinkled blouse, shook it, then put it on. She made her way to the door, but was surprised to find it locked. She looked at him quizzically, tilting her head. Seto sighed and stood up, quickly finding some pants and putting them on.

"I'll take you home," he said. 

* * *

And just a bit of randomness…

DejectedxAngel: Well, folks, finally finished the chapter…  
Holly: What the hell was that?

Marisol: I told her to cut it off there.

Kaiba: *walks in on conversation* …cut what off?

DejectedxAngel: Heh heh heh… 

Marisol: *smacks Kaiba * you motherf-er, no flowers, no dinner, just straight to the.. damn you I gave you the whole enchilada

DejectedxAngel: x_X

Holly: *waves at Marisol * first of all, he slept with ME! Second, who the hell are you?

Marisol: Author's friend and advisor, that's all you need to know…

Holly: *glares at person *

Marisol: What, you wanna start something?

DejectedxAngel: *stands in the way to block viewers from the fight* Alrighty, folks, quite frankly I didn't like this chapter very much, but hell, I'll make the story better with the upcoming chapters. Anyone have any ideas?

Kaiba: *comes into view * I have a few… 

DejectedxAngel: ^^; hush you

Well folks, read and review ^_^ I'm sorry if the story didn't come out well… um.. yeah.


	3. Longing

"Lover I Don't Have To Love" by dejectedxangel

Chapter 03 

Disclaimer: All characters from Yu-Gi-Oh are property of their rightful owners. Any song lyrics I might include here belong to their rightful owners, as they will be labeled. "Lover I Don't Have To Love" belongs to Bright Eyes. I think that pretty much covers it all -(//)_(//)-

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay, folks. Been busy… um.. yeah. Thanks for reviewing too! I didn't think anyone would like it… ^_^ On with the story!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

I need some meaning I can memorize

The kind I have always seems to slip my mind

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Good morning, Mr. Kaiba" spoke a smiling jade-eyed receptionist at the front desk of Kaiba Corp. Seto brushed past her after giving her a cut nod. Making his way to his personal elevator, he went to the top floor, past the double doors and to the desk in the middle of the room. The room itself was white, with large windows letting in sunlight upon the white marble floor. The only black thing in the room was the executive chair behind the white desk, at which he took a seat immediately, turning it to face the window. 

"It's over and done.." he whispered, closing his eyes. He wasn't too busy in the mornings and had times to relax for a bit before the workload arrived. He had dropped off Holly at her home not far from the club the day before. He still had a bit of a headache, but he figured if he stared out the window for a while without focusing on work, it might go away. It did so as the memory of the previous morning slowly poured into his mind.

__

They remained silent as she found the chopsticks she'd used the previous night for her hair beside his bed. She bent over, picking them up gingerly, unaware that he was watching her. Quickly she rolled up her hair into a lazy bun and put in the two chopsticks, holding it in place. She turned around, her eyes meeting his. They didn't have that rich, burning hazel he'd seen in them the night before, but rather a pale, sad shade. He ignored it, opening the door and leading her out to his car. They passed several things with the "KC" logo on them, but she kept her eyes on the ground, too deep in thought to notice anything.

They walked in silence through a few passages, reaching the garage in no time. She'd asked him to drop her off at the club where'd they met, but he had insisted on driving her home. Hesitantly, she gave him her address and he drove her there. He looked at her sadly, realizing she lived in the emptiest part of town. There was only a single house which she lived in, but next to that was an old school which had been closed down and put off limits due to all its design problems. He pulled up in front of the house, but remained completely silent. She reached into her skirt pocket, taking out but a single key. 

Looking at the door of her house miserably, she turned back to him and tapped him on the shoulder. Upon turning around, he was shocked by her kissing him on the lips, but didn't fail to return the kiss. She deepened it, placing her hand on his chest then letting it crawl up slowly behind his neck and into his hair. Eventually she started pulling away, but not before biting his lower lip hard enough to break the skin and cause it to bleed. Seto opened his eyes in shock as the taste of his own blood was recognized, but held back a grin as she smiled at him before going out of the car, noticing her bruised lower lip with a healing mark on it from the previous night.

He watched her as she made her way to the house and entered it. Glancing around, he saw no cars or anything. He figured she lived alone and drove away, deciding to go straight to work afterwards and pretend like it never happened.

Seto took in a deep breath, the feeling he got from the kiss refreshing his memory. He hadn't noticed that his fingers were absentmindedly tracing his lips, tracing over where hers had been. 'Roughly a day ago..' he thought to himself, his eyes remaining closed. His breathing deepened as he thought about her and the scent of her perfume. He felt like he was dreaming, reliving everything… 

The phone on his desk rang, snapping him back to reality. 

"Yes?"

"_Mr. Kaiba, there is a young woman here. She's gone through all the required interviews and is considered qualified, but still needs your approval. Since your schedule is free at the moment, would your interview today or another day?_"

"Is the girl here?"

"_Yes, Mr. Kaiba. She's standing right in front of me right now._"

"Send her in."

Seto felt remotely amused. It was hard to get past the required interviewers he'd given the task of screening potential workers. Each one was tougher than the other, and it had been a long time since someone had gotten past the last two interviewers. He kept facing his window, looking out, even as the woman he'd spoken to entered, announced the girl, lead her in and left.

"Take a seat." Seto spoke out, his voice taking it's usual cold tone it did at work. How he hated having his private time interrupted. He heard her take a few steps, her heels clicking lightly on the ground. By the distance between clicking, he figured she must have long legs. 'Oh god, what am I thinking?' he thought to himself, a smirk coming to his face. "So you seek a job working for Kaiba Corp., Ms…" he stopped, not really having paid attention when the worker had announced her.

"James." She replied, her tone calm and reserved.

"James?"

"That's my last name. James." She said, her voice taking a colder tone. 

"What position are you applying for, Ms. James?" he asked, a little annoyed that she hadn't given him her full name.

"Actually, I'm open to whatever position you have to provide. I can be a personal assistant, secretary, accountant.."

"Oh are you that experienced, Ms. James?" he asked. "It seems to me someone of your talent wouldn't be searching for employment but rather would already have plenty of employment opportunities elsewhere. What made you come here?" he asked.

"Well, I recently moved here from Los Angeles, California. I _did_ have plenty of work over there, but due to certain circumstances I decided to move to Domino. Upon hearing about how successful your corporation has been, I was more than willing to apply to work under such a prestigious name."

"Are you willing to work at all hours without question?" he asked, his 

"Yes."

"Do you have a family that awaits you at home?" he asked, curious about the woman now. She took a few moments to answer, then answered in an almost dejected tone.

"No, sir." Kaiba smiled; he'd found the woman's weakness. He spun around in his desk chair to face the woman and laugh in her face for a bit, then give her the job. Right at that moment, deep blue eyes met hazel ones…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

DejectedxAngel: dun dun dunn!

Seto Kaiba: What was THAT?

DejectedxAngel: An attempt at a chapter, love..

Holly: Who's that woman?

DejectedxAngel & Seto: -___-;;

Holly: Wait a minute!

DejectedxAngel: Stay tuned for the next chappie. I wrote this one tonight 'cause… well… I wanted to update. Sorry if it's short…

Holly: Wait just a damn minute! I need-

DejectecxAngel: READ AND REVIEW FOLKS! ~closes the curtains~


	4. Newfound Lover

"Lover I Don't Have To Love" by dejectedxangel

Chapter 04

**Disclaimer:** All characters from Yu-Gi-Oh are property of their rightful owners. Any song lyrics I might include here belong to their rightful owners, as they will be labeled. "Lover I Don't Have To Love" belongs to Bright Eyes.

**Author's Note:** Thanks for reviewing folks! It makes me smile when I check my e-mail and I get e-mail from botfanfiction.net with REVIEW ALERT! In the subject header.

_To 'Sakura Li Samurai'_: Thanks for reviewing each chapter:)

_To 'Burning Passion'_: Thanks! I'm glad you like my story

_To 'Padewan CarrCarr'_: hehehe... chocolate's not addictive...hides her chocolate stash Glad you like the story :)

_To 'rayray'_: Hehehe.. You think it's the one he slept with? grins

_To 'Spirit of the Rod'_: Hiya buddy! 'twas fun Im'ing with ya, hehe. Glad you like the story too :)

I kinda got an idea playing with my head at the moment… hopefully I don't ruin the story ;) Just incase I do, I think I'll just end up with two versions of the story going on. Like if I mess this one up, I'll make a chapter 4B with a series of chapters after that one. Kind of like alternate endings? thinks…shrugs Hehehe, on with the story!

* * *

Deep blue eyes met hazel ones.

In an instant, all the blood drained from Seto's face. Sitting calmly before him was a young woman with auburn hair with black streaks, hazel eyes and fair skin. She was wearing a navy blue skirt that stopped at her knees and a white silk blouse. Folded and resting in her lap was appeared to be a black dickies jacket, along with a messenger bag. She looked back at him, her hazel eyes cold and unmoving, with a hint of hurt from his asking if she had any family. Yet as he searched in those eyes for anything else, he failed to find what he sought; recognition.

'_She…doesn't recognize me?'_ Seto asked himself. He stared at her, searching endlessly in her eyes for even the slightest hint of recognition.

"Is something the matter, sir?" she asked, narrowing her eyes slightly.

She wasn't at all comfortable with the way he was looking into her eyes. Seto blinked, not having realized how long he'd been staring at her. Clearing his throat, he asked her for the documents she submitted to the previous interviewers. Placing the messenger bag on the ground beside her, she took out a vanilla folder and held it out for him. He reached out and touched her hand as he took it, looking piercingly into her eyes. It seemed to light up a spark in them as the cold glare was replaced by a fiery one. Seto smirked.

"Hello Holly," he said casually, his voice losing it's business tone and going back to the tone he'd used on her just a few nights ago. She immediately pulled back her hand after he took the folder, her glare flaring. Seto made his way around the desk and sat on it in front of her, looking down at her observantly.

"No reply?" he asked, kneeling down in front of her, placing his hands on her lap. He leaned in until his face was just inches from hers, each feeling the other's breathing on their faces.

"My name is not Holly, Mr. Kaiba, and I'd appreciate it if you stopped harassing me. I'm not even your employee yet!" she replied sharply, causing him to lean in and press his lips against hers, having thought she'd be saying something else. However, within a second or two, her words sunk into his mind and he pulled away, gazing at the angry beauty in shock.

Seto shook his head and looked at her. He _knew_ it was her! How could she have forgotten him so easily? He decided not to give up, however, and rather started stroking her cheek. He himself was longing for her in that special way already just by her being there…

He stroked her cheek for about a minute before leaning in, keeping his face two inches from hers as his eyes locked on to her own. She closed her eyes for a moment then took in a sharp gasp of air, letting her head drop for a moment. Within another moment her eyes fluttered open and soft, hazel eyes looked back into Seto's deep sea blue ones.

"Hello love," she whispered, leaning in and pressing her lips hard against his own.

* * *

"Margaret, is Mr. Kaiba still interviewing that girl?" asked a balding man to a woman with blonde hair.

"You know, I don't really know. I left on my lunch break a while ago… I found her file on my desk with his consent to hire her, but he didn't put for what position yet. He's long gone right now and I never saw the girl again this morning either. Sweet girl.. I hope he didn't scare her off."

The man chuckled.

"Have you seen those fiery eyes? I wouldn't be surprised if she bit back if he tried to bite her head off." Margaret smiled.

"So what did you want with her?"

"Well, everyone needs to have a doctor's examination, as you know. Our doctor wanted me to add this to her file, if you still have it, that is." Margaret nodded and took the note, waving at him and heading back to her desk. She glanced at it, tilting her head curiously. There was something odd about what was written on the note under "Psychological Evaluation". The doctor's writing was completely messy, but she could make out "symptoms" and "nality disorder".

"Hmm." she said and tucked the note into her file, then headed back to her work.

* * *

Seto tilted his head back and gasped in his car. He breathed quickly as he stroked her hair then rested his hand on the back of her neck.

'This girl is amazing..' he thought to himself. He was too busy to question her sudden change in his office. A few moments afterwards she lay down in the car, her head in his lap and looking up at him.

"Holly…" he whispered and looked into her hazel eyes. She smiled.

"Yes?"

He placed a finger on her lips, tracing over them. She opened her mouth and closed it around his finger, sucking on it gently. With his free hand he caressed her cheek and stroked her hair. He pulled his finger out of her mouth and started the car, pulling out of the parking lot. Steering with one hand, he let his other hand go back to her face as she took to sucking on his finger again.

It wasn't long before they arrived at the Kaiba Mansion again.

* * *

Seto yawned and stroked the hair of the sleeping girl in his arms. One of his hands wandered down to her belly and rested there, the other keeping a firm hold on her waist. She nuzzled her head against his neck as he pulled the silky covers over the both of them.

'This is bliss…' he thought to himself. It was late in the afternoon now and he could see the sun setting. He glanced down at the sleeping girl again and admired how the dying sunlight reflected on her hair.

Somewhere in the mansion his cell phone rang with Margaret on the other line. When he didn't answer, she left message telling him she'd left Ms. James's file on his desk for further reviewing.


End file.
